Kaname's Heaven
by dumbcrybb
Summary: PWP. Unadulterated smut. Kink. D&S dynamics. Please proceed with caution, but otherwise please indulge! R&R 3


WARNING: Hard kinks are portrayed; physical punishment, degradation, dominant/submissive

Hiii the last time I posted something KaZe or anything on fanfiction dot net I was in the 7th grade. I've had a hard time these past 10 years and I find myself coming back to this fandom and this ship for comfort. So anyway this is literally just self-indulgent smut. No if's and's or but's about it lol. Hopefully you are of a mature age to be reading this. There is hard kink portrayed here so if you're not I would highly caution you to go back pretty please. Welp, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor am I profiting from this work ◠‿◠

Kaname, as descendent of the Kuran Clan, the purest and least ramifying line of blood in vampire history, could heal a wound as devastating as a bullet hole through his abdomen, or as gory as a detached limb, with the same level effort it would take for him to blink his deceptively honey-brown eyes— and yet here he lays, postured before Zero in the most delectable manner, bent over his own mahogany king desk, in nothing but his black button-down, ripped open, sprawled on each side of him (absolutely missing a few buttons at that...) either too fucked out to notice his own drool rubbishing what most certainly had to be very important documents, or uncaring of the consequence of ruining deadlined proposals.

Zero, kneading Kaname's right buttcheek, a reward for taking 50 consecutive spankings without _too _much of a fuss, enjoyed thinking of how he had the unique and sanctimonious ability to melt the Vampire King into a blubbering, pleading mess. No one else in the world had the privilege of seeing the usually cold and aloof vampire leader become the mathematical picture of debauchery, much less had the privilege of responsibility for the devolvement of his stoicism.

"Look at you," Zero said, voice heavy yet delightfully saccharine, "such a good little slut, hm?"

Kaname visibly preened under the double-edged praise, _god_ he wanted so much more and Zero had him thirsting after fleeting touches and throwaway petnames like he needed it to live (and shit, maybe he did at this point). Back arching and slim fingers gripping the edge of the desk so tightly, the wood groaned under his superhuman clutch, to which Zero tutted with an accomanying swat to his ass (he gazed at the slight bounce of his bruised flesh for just a second).

"You can put your ass up in the air all you want," Zero admonished as he came up behind Kaname, fastening his broad hands to those sharp-jutted hips, just to dig his nails and tarnish more of that sleek, unblemished skin, "you gotta be good for me and use your words babyboy," he said gently, and Kaname's blood plummeted further south and butterflies manifested in his belly because _yes_ he was Zero's baby boy.

Zero let go of his hips and Kaname's head popped up so fast, it made him laugh. "Aw, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He starts to unfasten his belt and Kaname instantly perks up, the clink of metal and zip of trousers being undone having become his Pavlovian call. This only serves to make Zero laugh more, his tone derisive, but the smile playing at his lips a fond one.

Zero stalls for a few seconds, just to watch Kaname turn his head, cheek pressed against strewn paperwork, and glower up at him, not unlike a child that didn't get a cookie before dinner.

"You need something?" he asks, a mock look of confusion on his face but he's stroking his dick, wet with pre-cum. Only when Kaname rolls his eyes does Zero give, and cackle. Like he's funny or something.

Abruptly, Zero pulls Kaname's entire weight with the stronghold on his hips and throws that plush ass back against his erection just to watch him bounce a little. He takes the head of his dick and teases it against Kaname's stretched out hole, drags it up his crack and down to his balls. The sensation of his cock against that burning, quivering flesh was unparalleled. He could tell how Kaname fell apart so easily for him, writhing and itching to be filled. _So cute. _

Kaname, to his credit, was able to stifle the squeak elicited, face burning with the beautiful colors of shame and arousal when he felt Zero's dick twitch where he had it nestled between his cheeks. Kaname couldn't resist a thing when Zero spoke to him so sweetly while simultaneously manhandling him like he was nothing but a doll.

"Please..." Kaname uttered, voice edgy and throat dry already, just from having his mouth unhinged like the cum-hungry slut he was.

Zero only slightly lessened the pressure on Kaname's hips, but held him still and firm with the promise of more bruises to blossom on the fragile skin, as he teased his hole with his swelling bulge.

_God, yesyesyespleasepleaseplease. _Kaname worked himself to a frenzy, wiggling his butt against Zero's groin as best he could, just thinking about getting even more marked up.

"Oh, is that how you feel?" Zero laughed, and _oh_, had he said that nonsense out loud?

Before Kaname could feel embarrassed however, Zero halted any coherent train of thought with a slow, grinding rhythm, domineering in his strength, and Kaname was already losing it, slack-jawed and whining like a bitch, not even holding himself up any longer, at the whim of his lover, his _owner_, merely imagining having Zero inside him, simply using his ass to pleasure himself and moving him any which way he wanted was driving him crazy.

Kaname didn't know what to do with himself, he wanted more but he didn't trust his voice to ring out as anything but braindead. Writhing as Zero continued to hump his ass progressively faster and harder as he drew himself impatient with his own teasing, Kaname's hands, scrambling for purchase that was nowhere to be found, fisted into his own hair, sweaty and bestrewn, hoping Zero would get the right idea.

And he sure did, but what was the fun if not to make Kaname turn a gamut of colors and push a litany of delicious sounds from him?

"What did I say, hm?" this time Zero's tone is terse and Kaname revels in the strike of fear that ripples through him, "use your words like a big boy, or I'm gonna have to punish you again. Is that what you want?"

Kaname shakes his head no, eyes squeezed shut and that's cute and all but he doesn't fucking listen so Zero makes sure his mouth is closed with a gentle caress before slapping him firmly with a flat palm across his cheek. Kaname whimpers, biting his lip, his ditzy expression the face of euphoria. He unconsciously follows where Zero's hand was and is visibly upset that there isn't a follow up.

Zero laughs again, "Why can't you use your words baby? Are you a dumb bitch?" Kaname frantically shakes his head up and down and bursts out, "Yes, I'm your dumb bitch, Daddy!"

Eyes darkening, Zero leans forward, his fully clothed form against Kaname's nude body, and swiftly puts him in a headlock with his right arm, left hand still in command of those hips as he slows down to an excruciating pace, but Kaname could swear he can already feel his dick inside him, a phantom pressure against his prostate. And now he's truly devolving, melting into a muddle of pathetic mewls.

"More, please..."

"Tell Daddy what you want."

Kaname grew frustrated. Zero knew exactly what he wanted— correction, _needed. Not fair. _ He couldn't help the whining that hemmed from his pouted lips and he certainly did not stomp his feet like a toddler, and would deny it at all costs. He's never acted that way, not even when it was age appropriate, much less now as a full-grown pureblooded alpha okay? Okay.

Zero growled, this time through gritted teeth, relinquishing any space Kaname may have had to breathe and clenching his hold, the veins in his forearm dilated and his bicep bulged exquisitely against Kaname's throat.

Zero is not being sweet anymore, as he barks, "What did I fucking say?" just to hear Kaname gurgle out what sounded like like a gutted "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"Youre sorry, huh?" squeezing around that slender neck even tighter and pressed chest to back, rock-hard dick still sliding sloppily against his throbbing hole, Kaname thought this must be what a balloon feels like getting blown up, if balloons were sentient, the blood rushing to his brain so quickly he felt as though his head would pop off and blow away. _Please don't let it pop off before my man fucks me. _

Zero doesn't let it get too far (this time). It wasn't as fun to choke his baby if he couldn't watch his face turn pink or his glazed-over eyes go cross. "That's not what I fucking asked you," he suddenly releases his chokehold, just to watch his dumb slut scramble to catch himself, lest he knock his pretty little head against the desk.

Heaving and shaking, tears and saliva dribbling down his whitening face, with his hands flush against his chest, Kaname was the most beautiful thing Zero ever saw. He belonged in the Louvre. Not a picture or a painting however, but just like this, in a cage. Like a pet. _Fuck. I'll keep that one for later. _

Zero begins to stroke Kaname's back, relishing the dramatic quivers his hands evoked. He glides his fingers to Kaname's shoulders, and as they climb to his nape, begins to stroke his silky chocolate hair.

Kaname, of course, is over the moon.

Fingers wander to squeeze Kaname's nipples, hard and fast just to see him wince and jolt, then to daub the pureblood's thighs with fun little scratches to admire later. That served to make Kaname dizzier with the desire to be used, or just dizzy from the pressure against his throat perhaps, but he didn't give a fuck, all he knew was that he was Zero's and Zero would take care of him, and _god _his ragged warm breath against his ear was doing wonders for Kaname.

Zero growled and twists Kaname's head around enough to hold his face still, squeezing his cheeks hard til it hurts to keep his mouth open for a sloppy kiss, sussing out ungodly choked off moans from Kaname's throat as he nibbles his bottom lip and sucks on his tongue until Kaname is full on slobbering, eyes tearing up from just how far Zero's tongue goes down his throat.

And dear god if there is a heaven, Kaname's getting a forbidden taste of it, he's sure.


End file.
